Chapter 2 - Fleet Logistics
Chapter 2 - Fleet Logistics 'a.) Inactivity Policy' *A player who hasn't logged in within a month is automatically removed. *Vacation / Expected Absences are excusable by via post. 'b.) Gaming Groups' *These are event meetings that occur for specific ships during the week. *Socials are unofficial game meetings held by starship crews to allow for additional characterization. These meetings are not mandatory nor does a group have any entitlement to a specific day other then their standard game time. 'c.) Generating a Character for Daedalus' *For admittance to the Daedalus RP Community, a player must create a character to be submitted on the transfer request boards. Game Masters will review the character and the numbers and will determine if this officer is acceptable to the game community. *Once accepted, the player should post his character sheet in his STO Bio. If there is a conflict of interest in this regard, then a player should have their status readily available. The easier way is to post them in your bio for quick reference while in game or have a print out. *When designing a character, a player must create them as an Ensign, Lieutenant Junior Grade, or Lieutenant. 'd.) Fleet Officer Review' *Review Reports: Any Commanding Officer can call a review of a subordinate to request an award, promotion, demotion, place a reprimand, or issue a correction. A commanding officer convenes the meeting in private to inform the officer of the nature of the review and then files a request with Fleet Command on the Officer's Review Board. *Demotions: A demotion occurs when a Commanding Officer removes an officer from their department head station or files a formal reprimand with fleet command. *Reprimands: A formal write up from your Commanding Officer for misconduct. When given a reprimand, you are disqualified for any kind of promotion for that season. *Awards: These are decorations, medals, and ribbons. This also may play a factor in a Officer's Value to the Corp. These awards are filed as a request from Starfleet Command. (A GM will approve or reject the request based on details listed in the captain's logs, and the formal request.) *Correction: Being Corrected is an unofficial judgment on an officer's conduct. This does not affect their record, but may include being forced too take on extra-duties, verbal reprimands, or additional training. 'e.) Fleet Disciplinary.' *All Characters are held to the Star Fleet Regulations that rule the Star Trek Series and Movies. Failure to uphold these may result in inquiry and ultimately court marshal. *Starfleet Command Board reflects a good compiling of Starfleet Regulation. It is also a work in progress and is updated as more regulations are discovered, and others are added as they make sense. *General Inquiries: These are formal explanations of a specific incident held by a flag officer. (Captain, Division Chief, or Admiral). These incidents will be investigated through log, witness, or experience to see if there was any failure of protocol. (Administration Branch handles investigations.) Based on how badly the protocol is violated, a reprimand or demerit may be issued or court marshal ordered. *Formal Inquiry: This is a formal investigation and review of an incident that occurred that directly violated Starfleet code of conduct. These inquiries may award Reprimands, Awards, Recommendations, Merits or Demerits. They may also decide if a Court Marshal is necessary. (Administration Branch handles investigations.) *General Court Marshal: This is a trial conducted for criminal offenses that have violated Starfleet regulations and codes directly. These can result in any kind of disciplinary action, including capital ones such as Suspension, Dishonorable Discharge, or Military Incarceration. *Imprisonment is treated like a semi-permenate death. 'f.) Starship Captains & Admins' *Starship Captains are responsible for the leadership of their gaming group. The role is not just IC; they are the party leader of the group. *'Starship Minimal Requirements' **For a starship to be considered valid for Role Playing. All gaming groups are required to have starship Captain (CO), Executive Officer (XO), and two Junior Officers enrolled in any job on the ship. Commanding Officers must be of Captain or Commander rank, while Executive Officers may be of any rank. Commanding Officers are members of the Command Division. *'Captain's Responsibility' **Captains are responsible for filing a Captain's Log after weekly session to log the events of the ship's operation. In these logs details, crew conduct, and recommendations should be recorded for later reference during officer review and such. *'Game Masters' **''' Are players in the community that have become trusted members of the RP Community. They are invited to the admin team to help make decisions, assist players, and run adventures for their respective group. Ideally, there should be one Game Master for every starship group that meets. A Game Master is responsible for all aspects of the role playing that is conducted in their group as well as the player base integrity. *Captains and crew are all tied to a starship; unlike characters starships can be destroyed. Players of the group must consider the weight of there decisions when exploring the cosmos. Starship commands are assigned through 22nd Mobile Daedalus's Fleet Supply. *Since Starfleet is a military organization, all aspects of the Chain of Command are held to a standard. Crew answers to Department Heads, and Department heads answer to the ship's XO, who reports to the Captain, who in turn answers to Admiral of the Fleet, the IC Leadership. '''g.) Fleet Ranks *Ranks are reflected by Star Trek Online Titles from Ensign to Captain. *Players may rank their characters up as many levels as they like and obtain all of the in-game befits that come with Rear Admirals. (For example: admiral gear, admiral ship class); though role playing ranks remain as determined by the Fleet's Roster. *Incoming players that are transferring into the fleet are only allowed to transfer in at a Junior Officer Rank (Ensign, Jr Lt, or Lt). The fleet is no longer accepting characters that are senior officers. *IC Character Promotions are done every season. For this purpose, a Commanding Officer writes a recommendation under the Officer's Review board. Then the Fleet's Command Group reviews it and approves or rejects the request. Captains are typically allowed one Senior Rank promotion and one Junior Rank promotion in between seasons. *'Enlisted, Junior Officer, & Command Commissions' **Within the Fleet, a Commission is written permission to advance you out of your category and into the next one. All personnel fall into the various categories, and based on that have limitations in their responsibilities. *'Petty Officer' **'Enlisted Crewmen are all the members that serve aboard a Starship conducting a specific task. Petty Officers do not have the training of Starship Officers and may only advance to Ensign if they are a Master Chief with a Junior Officer Commission. *'Junior Officer' **'Junior officers are the leaders and managers of various departments on-board Starships. They are managers of individual department crews, and may become senior officers of an entire department. These officers are overseen by a Command Officer referred to as Starship Captain. *'Command Officer' **These are officers with permission to be responsible for a starship. This commission often allows members of this category to be called "Captain," even though they maybe a lesser rank. Typically, command commissions are only given out to Lt Commanders, and Commanders. *'Junior Game Master (Rank 6)' **Reserved for guild officers who hold division chief ranks. These officers have the fleet responsibility to ensure there are active events going on within their division. *'Executive Game Master (Rank 7)' **Reserved for the senior guild officers, who act as fleet admins over community. These are the highest ranking jobs in the fleet.